Haku Chronicles: A Typical Day
by 2Face's Number 1 Fan
Summary: A really funny story about Haku and Zabuza. The whole story is about Haku's worst day ever spent at Zabuza's hideout. Haku does some bad things, but how does he make it up to Zabuza? Here's a cute Hakufic concerning icicles, spiders, and muffins!


_**Naruto- A Typical Day...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Haku, Naruto, or Zabuza, just so you know.**_

Zabuza awoke to a small tickle on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see a small white rabbit's nose sniffing him, and it was leaning over precariously on top of his shoulder. Zabuza let out a low growl, and grabbed the little fur ball and held it in the air with one huge hand, wrapping his hand around her whole middle part of her body, yet making sure not to crush her. If he harmed the rabbit, Haku would scarred for life. He would throw a fit.

But right now, Zabuza was the one about to throw a fit.

"Hakuuuu! You left the rat in here again! Get it outta my face before I crush it!" He called.

He heard some quick, crashing footsteps in the hallway. He heard Haku bang into one of the walls in a panic, trying to get to Zabuza's room fast enough, as if a bomb were about to go off in three seconds. Every human being is a bit clumsy and blurry in the morning, and so Haku cried out as he suddenly tripped, fell, and belly-slid into Zabuza's room, knocking down a coffee table full of books.

"Oh! Oh! I am so sorry, Sir! I really didn't mean to leave her in here!" Haku said in a hurry, standing up and dusting himself off. For some strange reason, he looked a but more timid than usual. And he wasn't taking Nibbles out of Zabuza's hand. That was annoying him. Zabuza didn't feel like holding Haku's rat for another year.

"Haku, you timid little runt, you have to learn to keep your rat in it's cage. Now, get it out of my sight, or else." Zabuza threatened.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Haku twiddled his thumbs and smiled nervously.

"What is it, boy?" Zabuza snapped. He was always this cranky in the morning. Haku was usually used to this, but this time was different.

Suddenly, the Haku standing right in front of Zabuza's be disappeared. It was a clone! It had disappeared noisily in a puff of smoke. The real Nibbles curiously hopped into the room to see what all of the noise was about.

Zabuza gaped in shock, staring at both of the rabbits, not knowing what to say, what to think. "What the-..."

The Nibbles that Zabuza was clutching disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Haku, who was being held by his long hair. For some reason, Haku had transformed into a clone of his own rabbit. The Haku clone in his room was just a simulation to keep Zabuza from suspicion.

"Heh, heh...hello, Zabuza-san..." Haku stammered nervously.

"Raaaa! You bratty weakling! What were you thinking?!" Zabuza roared, throwing a punch in Haku's direction without thinking about it. If Haku bothered with Zabuza in his sleep, it was considered a felony in the hideout. It was serious, and it came with serious consequenses.

Haku yelped and teleported to the other side of the room in a flash, just in time. He made a break for the doorway. Zabuza acted quickly. He took out a kunai, and shot it at the door. Before Haku could get to it, the door was slammed shut by the impact of the kunai.

Haku turned around to face Zabuza, horrified. "I'm sorry, Sir." He whimpered. "Just don't...take this the wrong way. I wasn't spying on you or anything. Please...just..." He shivered.

"Oh yeah? Well, what were you doing in my room, then, huh? On my bed, to be exact." Zabuza growled.

"Well..." Haku giggled nervously. "I was playing with that remote control plane you gave me one year, just for kicks. I don't know what drove me to do something as childish, but it was quite fun. Then, I lost control of the plane, and it landed in your bed next to you." He started to explain.

Zabuza looked beside him to see a white, small airplane lying next to him in the bed.

"I didn't want it to seem awkward when I got it, because I know you don't like it when I'm in here while you're asleep. If I came in as myself, no doubt you would hear me walking by." Haku continued. "So I turned into Nibbles, and left a clone of myself into the room just in case you suddenly came in. Nibbles was light enough and wouldn't make too much noise. I...was going to nab the plane while you were still asleep. I didn't know that you hated Nibbles that much, Sir." He shamefully looked down.

"You turned into a rabbit just to stay out of trouble, huh?" Zabuza asked him in disbelief.

"Uh...yes, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza shook his head in annoyance and disapproval. "You are _such _a goody-two-shoes, Haku. You can't even take a punishment from me. You could have just gotten the plane and dealt with me instead of making up a whole master plan to stay out of my way. Pathetic."

Haku looked down and bit his lip. "I'm really sorry, Sir. It was absurd of me." He looked back up again at Zabuza, ready to recieve any punishment that Zabuza had planned for him.

Zabuza was about to gleefully plan something cruel he could to to Haku to get back at him for disturbing his sleep. It was always fun to do so. Striking terror and pain into a small, innocent child put a little smile on Zabuza's face. Especially with Haku. Haku was such a cheery little guy most of the time, and it was too hard to resist making him miserable. Haku knew what was coming. Zabuza had done it many times, whether it was Zabuza taking Nibbles away from him, or Zabuza simply hurting him in a physical way.

But...Zabuza felt too lazy to punish Haku now. Zabuza needed more sleep. Zabuza sighed tiredly, took the plane, and tossed it back to Haku. He lay down on his bed, and covered himself up again.

"Umm...Sir?"

"Just get outta my room. I'll deal with you later. Take your rat, take the kunai out of the door, and get out while you can. I don't feel like putting up with you this morning. I need about three hours more for sleep." Zabuza grumbled, although it was already 11 AM.

Haku was just about to leave, but he then stopped and turned around once more. "Uh...Sir? Do you want any coffee or anything? I can make you breakfast to make it up to you." Haku twiddled his thumbs. He hated it when they didn't get along. He didn't want to be victimized all day by Zabuza. Maybe making breakfast for Zabuza would fix things up a bit.

"No. Now get out."

Haku decided to try once more. "Do you want some muffins?"

"I'll make you into a muffin if you don't shut up and leave me alone, you annoying brat." Zabuza growled loudly, poising to get up from his bed and do something to Haku.

Haku saluted to his master, trembling. "N-no thanks, Sir! I don't want to be a muffin, Sir. I...I'll just be on my way now." And with that, poor Haku fled from Zabuza's room, hoping that Zabuza would be in a more pleasant mood when he woke up.

_**Three and a Half Hours Later...**_

Haku had the day off today, so he decided to relax and read the paper for a bit, while Zabuza sat in his large chair with a mug of coffee in his hands, staring menacingly off into space. If a stranger had walked into the room at that moment, and saw a small boy giggling merrily at the daily comics, they would have just smiled and left. On the other hand, if that person had seen Zabuza glaring across the room like he was mad at the air around him, they would have felt sorry for the giggling boy, who had to put up with the insane glaring man.

As Haku was reading the birthdays page, Zabuza suddenly saw something crawling on Haku's bare foot. Zabuza pointed. "Hey, uh, Haku. You got a little something there on your foot." He said nonchalantly, not knowing that Haku would freak out.

Haku's glance went from the _Hidden Mist Daily _to the large, eight-legged creature crawling on him, and his eyes instantly bulged. He was from a very snowy climate, and didn't see a spider very often. Maybe once or twice in the woods or something, but not on his foot.

"Spppiiiiidddeeerrr!!" Haku screeched at the top of his lungs. He wasn't afraid of any other type of bugs, but something about those particular creatures gave Haku the chills. He threw the paper up in the air and it landed on Zabuza's head. He shook his foot as hard as he could, tossing the poor spider on the ground. "Get it off! Kill it, Zabuza! Get it! Get it! Get it! Get it! Get it!"

Zabuza tore the paper from his own head and crumpled it. "So what? Stop your whining and get over it. Just let it go, it's not going to do anything." He grumbled.

"No way! It'll come in my room, bite me, and leave a rash, I know it!" Haku yelped, jumping up onto the couch he was sitting on. The spider, for some stupid reason, crawled up one of the couches' legs and joined Haku.

"_Waaaaaahhh! Get away from me! I'm warning you!"_ Haku warned the spider in a deadly, yet frantic tone.

"Haku, just shut up, smash the bug, and let it go. You're overreacting, don't you think?" Zabuza remained calm. He had to, or else this could get ugly.

It definatley got ugly. Haku put his hands together in a sign and yelled, "Shattering Ice Feild!"

"Nooooo! Haku! Stop this, right now! You idiot, you're going to-"

Icicles rose up from the ground below the hideout, bursting through the wooden floors in every room, reaching up to twenty feet high. Haku concentrated on the icicles' direction, trying to kill the spider while Zabuza was shreiking and frantically running through the vibrating house in a panic.

"I almost got him!! Hang on, Zabuza!" Haku yelled over the deafening sounds of icicles exploding from the ground and tearing the roof throughout the house. There was suddenly an icy explosion of a pointed giant glacier smashing through the middle of the house as a finale, with Zabuza dodging out of the way just in time and running.

The cold mist cleared, and Haku was still standing breathlessly on the couch, with the spider smooshed on the remaining peice of ceiling above. "Whew." He panted. Zabuza, who was cowering in fear in the next room, slowly walked in.

Zabuza took one look around the room in shock, seeing what Haku's Kekkei Genkai had done to his house all because of a spider. He saw Haku waiting for a response, unsure of what to expect from him.

"You...you...that was..." Zabuza stammered in a weak tone.

"Yes, Zabuza, Sir?" Haku asked him in a nervous, curious tone, still breathless.

"You..."

"What is it, Sir?"

"You...you..._YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE HIDEOUT!!" _Zabuza screamed at the top of his lungs, his fists shaking. "You stupid little runt! Now we'll get caught by the tracker's for sure without te hideout! I'll kill you! I'll strangle you!" Zabuza screamed, bolting torwards Haku. He knocked Haku over and pinned him and took out a kunai with a crazy look in his eyes.

"No! Wait, Sir! I didn't mean to destroy the hideout! I-I...!" Haku shreiked pitifully, tears in his eyes. "You're making a huge mistake here! Don't do what I think you're doing!" He yelled. Haku still knew that he was at Zabuza's mercy now. But...it didn't look like Zabuza was ready to show any at all. Haku waited and prepared for the worst.

Haku waited as Zabuza looked at the gleaming kunai, then at Haku. He decided not to kill him. It would be a sick and wrong thing to do over a house. Even though Zabuza loved to do sick and wrong things, a place in his heart told him that he'd better not take it too harsh on the boy. He put the kunai away.

Zabuza slowly sat up and Haku scrambled away, looking as guilty as ever. "I'm so sorry, Sir...I don't know what that was. Those things just...give me the chills. It wont happen again. I promise. In fact, why don't I run to the market and get some bug spray to prevent another accident?" Haku suggested quickly, making a move to the shattered door which was hanging on only one hinge. He would make up any excuse to get away from there and give Zabuza time to cool off.

"Where do you think you're goin'?!" Zabuza growled threateningly. Haku halted and laughed nervously. Today would not finish off well. "You're staying right here, Haku. Fixing the hideout. And _I'll _go get some bug spray from the store. I need to take a walk. And when I get back here, I better see you working. Not slacking. Got that, boy?"

"Yes, Zabuza." Haku whimpered sorrowfully. "I'll get right to work. I'm sorry about all of the trouble I've caused you, Sir." He sulked as he walked out of the house to gather wood for patching up the house. As poor Haku went, he heard Zabuza mumble something to himself and walk in out of the other shattered doorway in the back.

Haku gathered as much wood as possible and cutting it into neat shapes to replace the floorboards. He'd have to work on the outside appearance later. He looked back at the hideout from his wood-gathering spot. It was a wreck. It used to blend in with the trees and look very spiffy, but now it looked like a torn metal half-pine tree with mysterious giant icicles bursting from the top of it.

Haku couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably at the sight of his now demolished hideout. Her ended up laughing untill he cried from exaustion. It just looked so absurd. He felt so absurd. He had just proved himself foolish to the only person (besides 2Face's Number 1 Fan :D) that he truly loved and cared for.

_That's it. No more failures. I swear to make Zabuza proud of me all of the time. I have to finish this job. No matter what the situation is, I'll make him proud of me. _Haku silently swore to himself. He had to prove himself worthy of Zabuza. He had to impress him. Haku couldn't make himself unwanted anymore. Haku knew that Zabuza didn't want a frightened, giggly little child running around his house destroying things.

Haku sighed. He would miss childhood, but no more fooling around. He had to be an adult now.

Haku fastened his headband picked up the huge pile of neatly-cut wood with all of his strength, and got right to work.

_**2 Hours and Thirty Minutes Later...**_

Zabuza dreaded returning to the hideout. He had took his time walking to the market, purchasing a can of bug spray, and walking back. It had really helped him calm down and cheer up a bit. Especially after all of the villagers had gaped or cried out in his direction as he had bravely strutted into the marketplace, giant sword and all.

Zabuza now held his breath and kept his eyes on the ground as he walked torwards his hideout. He couldn't bear to look at it. For all he knew, Haku didn't know how to rebuild the hideout. Maybe he wasn't good with tools. Maybe Haku had made it look even worse.

Just as he was about to stop and take a good look at Haku's progress of rebuilding the hideout, he saw Haku's beaming face right in his. Zabuza jumped back. He hadn't been expecting that. And...why was Haku smiling so big? Last time Zabuza had seen him, he was actually crying.

"Hey, Zabuza. I finished the hideout for you while you were gone. Do you like it?!" Haku asked in a hurry. He was nervous. If Zabuza didn't like it, then all hope would be lost.

Zabuza stared up at the hideout. It was absolutley perfect. It looked even bigger and better than before. "Amazing..." Zabuza whispered in shock. Every shattered peice had been reapplied onto the house and was given a fresh coat of green paint. The icicles had been melted and were now mere puddles in the grass. The shining afternoon sun gleamed onto the rebuilt hideout.

Haku didn't hear Zabuza's little comment. "So...do you like it, Zabuza-san?!" Haku asked again, still smily. He knew Zabuza would love it.

"Very good. I'm...proud of you. You cleaned up after your mistake quite well." Zabuza patted Haku in a sort of rough manner.

"Thank you, Zabuza!" Haku grinned. He gasped as he suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot! Guess what else I did for you while you were gone to make your day?!" He said excitedly.

Zabuza looked almost suspicious. "What?" He felt a little umcomfortable when Haku was so bouncy like that.

Haku rushed as quick as lightning, then came back with a cooking pan in his hands. He looked so proud of himself. "I made you some muffins!"

_**Hee hee hee! The End:)**_

_**Okay, I'll admit that it's not my best work yet. But, I had to write something down about the daily life of Zabuza and Haku. Please review my story and tell me what you think of it!! I'm dying to know! This only took me about a week to finish up, so I know that it's not my greatest. Also, the muffin thing is kind of random. Haku is so awesome and sweet! If you want to see another one of my Haku stories, see "First Impressions: Haku's Training Days." Its a 17-Chapter Haku series that is out now on Fanfiction!!!**_

_**P.S...HAKU RULES!!**_


End file.
